degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4109358-20160302005211
I know most of you don't watch Supergirl (get on that shit, y'all), but I gotta talk about how fucking amazing Karolsen is since they're pretty much OTP status at this point. It's so sad that they're so underrated in the fandom and I don't get why (well, it's disgustingly obvious why -side eye-). They're so beautiful and Imma tell you why. They are very unique from many couples from the DC and Marvel universes. Usually the trope with said pairings is that one does not know the secret identity of the other and all that jazz. But they break that tradition since Jimmy was close friends with Clark Kent, Kara's cousin, so he knew her identity from the start. (It was so adorable how Kara was doing a terrible job of hiding it from him lmao). They have been smitten from the start ffs. One of the biggest reasons why they're so amazing is because of how much they love and respect each other and how in love they are. Now, they have never told each other how they feel (It's coming soon, I know it!!), but it has been stated directly and indirectly and is very obvious nonetheless. In the Bizarro episode, Bizzaro (a doppelganger of Kara, who is genetically similar to Kara) flat out said that Kara loves Jimmy. Then when Jimmy was trapped by Bizarro, he passionately told her that he loved Kara because of how brave and heroic she was in addition to her beautiful soul all together. Also, their love for one another was extremely obvious before that because of all this heart eye business here~ Another important thing about them is the amount of respect they have for each other and how much they protect each other. Jimmy always see the best in Kara and knows how incredible she is, even when she's at her weakest (and she is still strong then). For example, in the episode where Kara was human and actually at her weakest (she broke her arm ffs), Jimmy knew damn well how strong she still was despite her altered condition. He saw her talk down a bank robber from doing something horrendous and documented it all. However, this can go rocky sometimes. While Jimmy wants nothing but the best for Kara, she does not keep herself from doing what's in her own best interest despite what Jimmy's opinion is. But at the end of the day, they do not let that develop friction between them because of the amount of mutual respect and love they have for one another. Now back to the love thing, everybody sees it. (except some of the gross Kara/Winn shippers yikes). Cat knows, Winn knows (too bad the fuckboy thinks he can still get with Kara yikes), Alex knows, Bizarro knows, even Siobhan who barely knew either of them thought they were fucking around lmao. Lucy, Jimmy's fiancee/girlfriend (I forgot what they were the past few episodes), knew they had feelings for each other. I do feel bad for Lucy since she did try to make their relationship work again, but it was long over and definetly is now since Jimmy's developed feelings for Kara. ^ Lucy spilling the truth tea tbh Overall, Karolsen has been giving me too many feelings for a while now and this slowburn business does not work for me at all (I still gravitate toward them slowburn couples tho lmao). Their build up is just too beautiful and I cannot wait to see more. I think the moment they finally reveal how they feel for each other and probably kiss too, it'll definetly be as intense as when Westallen did just that (since there are so many parallels between already and it's probz on purpose, which I have no problem with xD). Their love and respect for one another is too beautiful and the fact literally every other character on this show is highly aware of it speaks volumes.